


a fabulous tangle of hiding and recognition

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] A Change of Worlds [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Harley's makeup artist embodies the role she's spent most of her career perfecting. She needs to study her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For #1 "Acting/Film Stars" at femslash100's drabble cycle: AUs.
> 
> Suggestions for the remaining prompts, which can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/411894), are very welcome. My claim is Harley Quinn and my current favourite pairings with her are Kate Kane, Christina Bell, and Dinah Lance, but I'd also love to try my hand at more obscure pairings :D

Harley wonders when they'll let her graduate from the role of the blonde bimbo. Sure, she's got a knack for comedic roles, delivering one liners with an earnestness that fools everyone into thinking she _is_ that person. In reality, she's more like a tragic heroine, having traded a promising career as a shrink to the rich and famous for a place among them. Except that she'd miscalculated, and her rise to fame had been one to shame instead and to be the laughing stock of the whole industry.

Luckily, Harley'd given up her ego along with her career.

When her makeup artist enters the trailer, Harley smiles as though the drugs had done some permanent damage.

"Hi, I'm Emily," the girl bubbles forth with so much enthusiasm it startles Harley. There's no sign of a suppressed sneer or disguised pity that Harley's come to expect. In fact, Emily seems incapable of duplicity. She's a window without curtains, transparent and displaying her honest emotions to the world.

Harley mirrors her excitement, but inside, she's baffled. Emily plays the role Harley's spent so much time perfecting. She's elevated 'ditz' into an art form. Except, it's not a charade with her, it's who she is. Harley needs to study her.

"Hey, you wanna grab some coffee later?

"Really? You want to go out with me?" Emily cringes, like thinking she's ruined her chance to connect because of her choice of words.

Harley's smile is reassuring. "Sure, if that's what you wanna call it."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem "Difference" by Mark Doty.


End file.
